Broken But Not Shattered
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Thrown into a battle between right and wrong, in the small city of New Orleans that's in a intense game of tug-of-war, a moment between an Original and a wolf will go down in history.


**A\N: **I'm kind of shipping Halijah. Like I was already in love with Elijah from back in his first appearance on the Vampire Diaries, but now in the Originals and with Hayley? Oh god, I can't right now. Haha.

* * *

Alright, maybe she had went too far. It wasn't his fault that his psychotic brother used him for his own evil purposes. It wasn't his fault that he was daggered and given to some super witch to guard that hadn't even graduated from school yet. She really shouldn't have slapped him. It was uncalled for and she _should _apologize.

But, she was sure he was already aware of the fact that she was too prideful for that. She wouldn't be the first one to break. Nope, not this girl. Even if he caved first and tried to make amends, she'd probably come up with the excuse of her hormones being all over the place for the reason of her outburst, well, her hand was doing all the talking during _that _conversation.

Sighing irritably, Hayley raked a hand through her disheveled locks.

_'Damnit Hayley, stop being such a bitch and get over yourself already! It wasn't his fault! Go smack his brother!'_

Okay, she wouldn't go _that _far. Heaven forbid she raise a hand to Klaus and she'd end up losing that hand. Leaning against the headboard of her bed, she closed her eyes and gently placed her hands across her belly.

When had everything gotten so out of control? How did she get mixed up with all these Originals and witches?

A quick flashback to her indiscretion with Klaus was enough to shoot down any further thought. This was _her _fault, she surmised gravely. Her one night stand with Klaus was only suppose to be just that, not this whole sitcom of a single mother going after her baby daddy for child support.

Although the hilarity in that thought was ridiculous, she caught herself smiling despite herself.

"Something amusing?"

Her shoulders tensed and even without looking, she knew who's voice that belonged to.

Cracking an eye open, she shrugged.

"Not particularly." She replied, her tone short and stiff.

Elijah's head cocked slightly to the side, assessing her from his spot at the threshold of her room.

"You're still upset." He deadpanned, his voice still velvety smooth as she remembered.

Quickly catching the direction of her thoughts, she shook her head.

Shifting in her place on the bed, she smiled bitterly.

"Not at all." She licked her suddenly dry lips, unaware his gaze catching the movement. "You just interrupted me during my meditation; ya know, the witches said it was good for my well-being to meditate as often as I can, to keep the baby, as well as myself, at peace." Sighing, she shook her head and continued, "Unfortunately, stress is something this town seems to accumulate, so a lot of good that'll do."

"So it seems." He concurred, nodding his head absentmindedly.

Silence followed afterwards, a silence underneath Elijah's watchful gaze that seemed to not be able to miss anything left Hayley feeling slightly out of place. Feeling her sides begin to cramp up from the position she was in, she placed each hand on either side of her and tried to push herself up into a sitting position. It was only when she winced did Elijah flash to her side and grasp her arms gently, taking all of her weight for her and lifting her up with ease.

His hands lingered longer than necessary before he stood up to his full height and looked at her, concern written on his face.

The intensity of his gaze caused her to shift uncomfortably. "I'm fine..." She trailed off, unsure of what else to say and wishing he'd leave.

"You're avoiding my gaze." He stated, although she could feel the question coming on.

"Why?"

Ah, there it was.

Without meeting his eyes, she motioned towards the door.

"Anything else you need? I'm tired."

She was trying so hard to keep herself together. This man was doing something to her, even if it was unintentional, he was still doing _something._ It was driving her crazy not being able to understand what this feeling was inside of her. (And she was certain it wasn't the feeling of her baby)

"Rebekah told me it is a girl."

Now he was just making up small talk to stick around. For a moment, she thought he was just trying to come up with anything to try and get her to apologize for the hand she laid on him, but soon she realized he had been daggered in a box somewhere for days, he wasn't quite caught up with everything that's transpired in his absence.

As if to finally acknowledge his existence in her room for the first time, Hayley slowly lifted her head up to meet his deep, brown eyes, nodding her head mutely.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into something that could have passed as smile, but not quite. Absently, she thought it looked endearing on him and felt something weird go down her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily. With his intense gaze on her, she felt like he was acutely aware of every single move she made and tried not to squirm underneath his stare.

Continuing his thought, he asked, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Swallowing, she half shrugged.

"I have a few picked out, but nothing solid yet."

To be honest, she had one she really liked for a girl, but she wasn't sure if she had to run it by Klaus or not. He was, after all, the father. But in the same sense, she didn't want to ask him first because technically, he didn't want her in the beginning, so who was he to partake in the naming of their child.

"I see." He murmured softly. It looked like he wanted to say more, like something was bugging him and he wanted to get it out in the open, but it appeared he decided against it because he looked away right then.

Against her better judgement, she opened her mouth; "Are you okay?"

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why would you ask that, Hayley? What is wrong with you?!'_

However, when Elijah turned back around to look at her, it seemed like even he was surprised she'd asked. As if caught off guard by her question, he merely stared at her, unable to form any words.

He quickly recovered though and shook his head gently.

"Nothing you need to stress yourself with." He responded. Glancing behind him to her window then back at her, he walked towards the door.

"You should get some rest, forgive me for intruding."

Hayley stared at the older Original's back in wonder and before he could pass over the threshold, her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Is that it?" She questioned, eyeing him incredulously as he paused, slowly turning back around.

He blinked slowly, looking her over curiously. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Huffing in annoyance, Hayley tried to stand up, cursing inwardly at how hard it was to do the simple act of getting out of bed, despite not even showing yet. (This baby was going to be the death of her and it wasn't even born yet) Looking as if she might tip over in her struggle, Elijah rushed to her side and cradled her body against his, allowing her to put all of her weight on him.

Even though it appeared as if she wasn't pregnant, having a supernatural baby couldn't have been easy to deal with. It even seemed like she had a mind of her own without even being fully developed in the womb.

Clutching onto his suit, Hayley tried to steady herself, feeling suddenly nauseous and lightheaded on her feet.

"Hayley?" Elijah questioned, something pulling at his chest that filled him with such an intensity of overwhelming concern, he almost felt out of breath himself.

Shaking her head, Hayley inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"G-Gimme a second..." She trailed off, trying to steady her heartbeat that seemed to be racing for unknown reasons. She really had to talk to the witches about this. Sure this was her first birthing, but she was pretty certain that this shouldn't have been happening because of the baby.

_'So...'_

She looked up slowly and was met with such a breathtaking sight that she knew was the cause of all this heart racing crap. Elijah was hunched over her, holding her so close that she could feel the heat coming off of him and filling her senses. She felt herself growing hot under his gaze but unable to look away.

Again, her lips felt chapped and her tongue darted out to moisten them. This time, she was all too aware that Elijah's eyes followed the sudden movement. Inwardly, he could feel himself slowly losing it. His senses were suddenly filled with everything that made up Hayley. She was in his grasp, so close, he could practically taste her.

"...Hayley." He murmured, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her with such a fierceness, he could hardly control himself.

Out of nowhere, Hayley freed her hands and clasped them loudly on his face, bringing the eldest Original back from wherever his mind had drifted to. The sudden movement surprised the normally calm and collected vampire, forcing him to lose his balance and collide to the floor. Fortunately, his hands caught his fall but allowed Hayley to settle in between his legs, her hands unmoved.

"I'm sorry, alright?! I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't mean to accuse you of going back on your word! It's my fault! I mean, _yeah_, I'm going through hormonal hell, but that's no excuse for raising my hand against you! I'm just-" Groaning, she slowly let her hands fall from his face. Looking down, she finished, "I'm sorry." The utter look of defeat was hard to miss and the shocked one on his was even harder.

Fuck, she caved first.

_'Ugh.'_

Abruptly aware of their current position, Hayley hastily stood up, stiff as a board without making eye contact with the still fallen Original. A moment passed before Elijah finally collected himself and stood up. Without another thought, he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tugged her closer to him. Closing his eyes, his lips pressed firmly against her forehead, lingering for a moment.

Surprise was etched on her face, glad he wasn't able to see it. This was so unlike the Original. Or, any Original for that matter.

Still staring at his Adam's apple, Hayley stuttered, "E-Elij-"

"Thank you." He whispered against her forehead, inhaling her scent as if committing it to memory for as long as forever lasted.

Contrary to what she believed, Elijah was undisturbed by the fact she has slapped him. To be quite honest, he would've been more surprised if she hadn't done just that. But to hear an apology anyways, coming from a hardheaded girl like herself, it actually pleased him more than he let on. It, flattered him really. To think that he meant enough to her that she felt she had to make amends to something she'd done to his person.

Taking a step back, he looked down at her and smiled gently. Committing her radiant blush to memory as well. Turning on his heel, he started towards the door, leaving a shell-shocked wolf in his wake. The contentment he felt in that moment could not be put into words and he caught himself smiling even more at everything that had just happened between the two of them; smiling because he was given the chance to meet such a wonderful girl who didn't even know her own worth.

Before he could make it over the threshold, however, Hayley stopped him.

"Faith." She stated, her tone even and sure, firm as the word escaped past her lips.

When he looked over his shoulder curiously, she smiled, rubbing a hand across her stomach affectionately.

"Her name," She clarified.

Nodding his head after a brief pause, he walked out the door, bidding her a goodnight after he replied, "She'll be beautiful, just like her mother."


End file.
